User talk:Avaflava1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Endings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Linking Ib Wikis together (Ib Horror Game Wiki) Hi, I see you're a b-crat to this wiki. I've noticed this wiki in great shape and would like a request to link the two wikis together. I've gathered informations such as endings and is starting to make item pages. The two wikis (we) can communicate with each other with new updates to the wiki. I'm the only active member there, so if you're interested perhaps, give me a message on my talk page. Cheers Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) My Ib Wiki :Sure. We could have a no fan art policy. Cheers Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) My Ib Wiki ::It's pretty easy, really. You just add us in the mainpage as a friend and from there we can communicate with Ib's new updates. Cheers Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) My Ib Wiki :::I can do it, if you let me be admin so I can put it in the mainpage because it's locked for sysops only. ::::Done :) Cheers Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) My Ib Wiki :::::I also added a favicon, though it may take a few hours for it to actually appear. Cheers Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) My Ib Wiki IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE FANARTS!!! Im new in this site and I didnt know! Im so sorry for the trouble!! I promise I wont do it again.. Item Pages Should we make Item pages? That's part of the game Ib. Thanks! Tiff or Nick (my talkpage) RE: Lady In Red I made it using Paint.net. Tiff or Nick (talk) 05:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I greatly appreciate it! Now, is there anything I can help with? I have Ib on my computer (and know the game incredibly well), and I'm planning on stalking the pages to correct spelling and grammar. If you need help, feel free to ask. :) ImNotMadImAlice (talk) 00:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hi, I wasn't quite sure where to go for this sort of request, but I noticed that you might be a bureaucrat of this wiki? Sorry if I'm wrong. But I was wondering if I could be promoted to an admin/bureaucrat as well because it may help me with my editing of this wiki. I plan to make a lot of improvements to this wiki, as, I'm sure you've noticed yourself, that this wiki is in need of some cleaning and the addition of more information, and I'll be glad to help. I've already decided to devote a lot of my time to this wiki. If you're not willing, then I understand that as well. Hero King Marth (talk) 00:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much! Don't worry; I'm looking forward to improving and editing this wiki often. Hero King Marth (talk) 03:21, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Facebook I made a Facebook page for this wiki to complete a part of the tasks section if that's OK. Just wanted to let you know 'cause I thought it might be important. I added the Like button to the front page of the wiki. Hero King Marth (talk) 06:14, February 1, 2014 (UTC) kouri's Art I have several of kouri's artwork that I would like to upload, but I don't know what pages to add them to. Most of them are pictures of Guertena's artwork (others would probably just fall into some sort of miscellaneous section) that kouri never managed to implement into the game for various reasons (for example, Milk Queen's Dress, presumably a sculpture which kouri originally wanted to put next to the Milk Puzzle but didn't due to complications). I was wondering if you could give me an idea (for example, do I have to make a new page, and if so, what should I title it?). Hero King Marth (talk) 04:03, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : OK, thank you, that's perfect. I will add those pictures to kouri's page, then. Thank you for the suggestion. Hero King Marth (talk) 23:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh, by the way, sorry to bother you again, but I was about to add in the picture of Milk Queen's Dress when I noticed that kouri actually called it the "Milk Crown Dress" when I read the katakana for it, but vgperson, intentionally or not, translated it as "Milk Queen's Dress." Should I go with the direct translation that kouri had it written as, or should I just go with what vgperson decided to call it? Hero King Marth (talk) 04:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Featured Users I hope you don't mind, but I recently had Young Lion Roy edit the Wiki Navigation bar, adding a section called "Featured Users," and you've been included on it. If you'd prefer to not be included for privacy's sake, then don't worry about mentioning it. I'm sorry; I probably should've asked first. Hero King Marth (talk) 05:24, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :OK, that's good to hear. I'm really sorry about that; I'll keep that in mind. Pardon my insolence. Hero King Marth (talk) 05:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't want to get rid of my save file. Help! After a paintings demise, is there anyway to carry on your save file like you do after you complete the other endings? I really don't want to start another.Fattango (talk) 17:31, February 27, 2015 (UTC)fattango :There are only four endings in which you can carry over your save file; all of them involves Ib surviving and escaping the Fabricated World. Even when you do carry over those save files, the game starts all the way from the beginning, with a "+" symbol on the previous file and the next one to indicate that saved information can be or has been carried over, respectively. Unfortunately, you're going to have to start another fresh file if you want to obtain the other endings. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 04:27:43|February 28, 2015 ★